


in your arms

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I really don't know what to tag this as jfc, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strawberry blonde runs as quickly as she can, and even though she’s been in heels before while running away from the next new supernatural creature in town, this time, it’s different.</p><p>Because this time, she’s not running away from just any supernatural creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt fill from anon:](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/122011759407/prompt-the-angry-one-where-jordan-is-being) The angry one where Jordan is being controlled by some mind-control shit and is coming at Lydia with his gun and you can choose whether or not he wakes up before he hurts her or whatever :)
> 
> from this prompt list [(x)](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/121534900902/but-what-about-angsty-otp-aus)

_in your arms_  
  
_let me breathe_

_in your arms_

_let me sleep_

_this clean bright light surrounding you_

_in your arms, just in your arms_

 

The only thing Lydia can hear down in the storm drains is the drizzle of water against the pipes and the sound of her own heart beating so fast that she feels like it’s echoing throughout the stone walls of the sewer. The strawberry blonde runs as quickly as she can, and even though she’s been in heels before while running away from the next new supernatural creature in town, this time, it’s different.

Because this time, she’s not running away from just any supernatural creature.

Lydia hastily turns at a corner of the dark sewer, the only light showing her the way coming from the moonlight that’s flooding in through the open storm drain, its light reflecting off the water in ripples, and as she tries to catch her breath for a brief moment, it’s seized from her lungs when her eyes catch the sight in front of her.

A dead end.

She hears footsteps splashing in the shallow water behind her.

“ _Found you._ ”

Lydia turns so fast at the sound of the voice, a voice that she doesn’t recognize anymore because it’s so emotionless that it sends a shiver running down her spine; because the Jordan she knows is anything but emotionless.

But now, when she sees him standing in front of her with his hands gripped tightly around his gun that’s aiming at her, one finger on the trigger, everything about him is emotionless. Even his eyes, which are a glowing menacing orange at the moment, no longer show his soul. She remembers when those eyes used to glow around her in completely innocent ways; how his adrenaline would spike when he would be nervous around her, nervous to tell her his feelings for her, resulting in that bright glow that she loves so much—but now, now she doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“J-Jordan…,” Lydia tries to say, her eyes brimming with tears as she steps back, only to have him step closer to her. “Please stop…you’re scaring me. T-This isn’t you, okay? Just…just put down the gun nice and gently…” Her voice is struggling to come out, her every word stuttering with fear even though she’s trying so hard to try and not be fearful of this man, this man she knows so well, this man she’s kissed and spent countless nights with—this man that she’s so in love with.

He might not be there right now, but Lydia knows that deep down the Jordan she knows is still there.

“Stop…S-Stop talking,” He says to her, jaw clenched and gun still pointed right at her face. He shakes his head, looks away from her as if the sound of her voice fills him with utter hatred.

“Please don’t do t-this,” Lydia says again, hands shaking as she steps further back, getting closer and closer to the dead end. “I l-love you, baby…just put it down, y-you’re not in your right mind, you’re not—”

“ _Stop talking!_ ” His loud voice bellows through the sewer, making her jump out of her skin absolutely frightened as her back finally hits the wall behind her, leaving her trapped.

Jordan’s breathing heavily now, his grip on the gun getting unsteady as his hands start to shake, his whole body trembling as Lydia sees his eyes glow even brighter. She thinks he’s losing it, but she can’t tell if he’s losing control or if he’s trying to lose control of whoever that’s controlling  _him._ Knowing Jordan, she thinks it’s the latter—she  _wants_ to believe it’s the latter because she knows he’s a fighter.

But her thoughts are violently interrupted when Jordan suddenly pulls the trigger and a bullet sounds off against the stone wall, making her jump and her knees tremble in his wake.

"I…I c-can’t…,” she hears him mumble suddenly, almost frightened, and for a moment Lydia thinks she’s finally got him back, but then he glances up at her again with glowing eyes and she knows he’s anything but back, “I..I can’t stop…I n-need to do this…”

He raises the gun at her again, trigger ready to be pulled, and Lydia starts to think that there’s nothing she can do now. She’s going to die, going to die at the hands of her own boyfriend who’s under the command of a mind controller. She can only imagine what Jordan’s reaction will be when he finally wakes up from all this, when he wakes up and finds her dying in his arms, finds her blood all over his hands.

Just the thought of it pains her more than facing her own death.

And then, a different thought strikes her almost unexpectedly.  _Anchors._ She remembers suddenly how Deaton said that a werewolf’s anchor is what they can concentrate on to keep themselves human, and she remembers how Allison was Scott’s anchor. And it makes her wonder whether the concept can be applied beyond werewolves.

Lydia looks into Jordan’s eyes then, and she knows that she can’t do anything else but try.

“Jordan…listen to me,” she starts again, trying to keep her voice strong as she steps closer to him this time. “This is not you, and I know you’re still in there, baby…Just listen to my voice, okay? Focus on my voice. Don’t focus on anything else..” She takes another step towards him and tries to slowly reach her hand out towards him, but before she can, Jordan quickly steps back away from her.

“Don’t come any closer!” He yells at her, a low growl emitting deep from his throat and it makes the hairs on the back of Lydia’s neck stand up.

She doesn’t give up, though. “I know you won’t hurt me,” she says, stepping even closer to him. She takes a deep breath. “I…I know you won’t pull the trigger.”

Lydia’s so close to him now, and she can hear him mumbling over and over again to not come closer, to stop,  _to go away_. But she’s too close to back away now, and when she reaches out this time to touch his cheek, he doesn’t pull away. He merely glances up at her and Lydia can see the orange flare in his eyes slowly start to fade away until she can finally start to make out his green irises.

She can’t help but smile a little in relief at that, cupping his face fully now. “Just listen to me, baby. I love you, okay? And I always will…So just put down the gun, alright? We’ll get through this…just..just put it down..”

He’s staring into her eyes and nods slowly as she says it, the gun he once had raised now slowly being lowered in his hands.

Lydia nods, encouraging him, “That’s it…just lower it. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m here for you, sweetheart, I’m here…” When she sees the orange of his eyes fade even more, she lets herself press her forehead against his and lean up on her tip toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He kisses back immediately, almost too eagerly, and Lydia loses herself in the feeling of his lips against hers for a few moments before she pulls away, eyelashes fluttering as she glances back up at him. His eyes are a brilliant green once more and he gives her a soft smile, the smile she knows too well, as he caresses her cheek with one hand. “I…I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Lydia shakes her head at him, “no, no. It’s not your fault. You didn’t know what you were doing, you didn’t—”

Jordan shushes her by gently brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. “You don’t get it,” he says, the light in his eyes suddenly fading. “It’s…either you or me. That’s what _they_  said. That’s what they told me, Lydia…There’s…there’s no way out.”

She looks at him confused and a little bit frightened. “No way..? W-What do you mean? Jordan, stop…you’re scaring me…”

He gives her one last smile before she feels his hand leave her cheek. “I-I’m sorry, Lydia.”

Lydia’s eyes widen, “wait, Jordan, no,  _don’t!_ ” She tries to grab his other hand, the one still holding the gun, but she’s not fast enough because he turns the trigger towards himself and before Lydia knows it, two gunshots go off, resonating through her ears deafeningly.

And she can still hear them long after they go off.

The gun drops from Jordan’s hand as his body falls limp to the ground and Lydia quickly catches his bleeding body before it hits the wet floor, cradling him in her arms as she kneels on the ground, and there’s nothing she can do.

“N-No! No, Jordan, you  _can’t go!_ You c-can’t leave me like this!” Lydia cries out, tears streaming down her face as Jordan’s blood covers her hands, his breathing getting more and more shallow with each passing moment. She cups his cheek with her trembling fingers, “n-no, p-please…baby, no…Jordan, stay with me please…J-Just focus on my voice…J-Just say something, please.”

He doesn’t say anything.

And that’s when Lydia screams, a deadly ear-splitting scream that could be heard from miles around, and whether it’s the scream of a banshee or the scream of a woman losing her lover, it doesn’t matter at that moment.

It doesn’t matter because as she drops her head on his chest, crying until she can’t cry anymore, trying to listen to his beating heart one last time—she soon realizes that’s it too late.

He’s already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written kind of ambiguously on purpose, but when jordan says to lydia that it's "either you or me" and "that's what /they/ said" it can go both ways, whether he is still under mind control or whether he's not and he killed himself to save lydia. that's just for the reader to decide :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
